Sara Finds Blowhole's Diary
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: Sara finds Blowhole's diary, but with a Fly bugging the heck out of her, can she manage to get some good secrets from her friend? Rated K  for a furious Blowhole and an annoying fly ;D


**Hello PEEPS! :DD IN case your wondering what I'm doing home from school, I'm just saying this: Parent Teacher Conferences...in every school...and school is closed! :DDDD And since my parents are teachers, they can't go to my school 030**

**Anyway, back to the fanfic! I have gotten some requests from readers asking for more fanfics about Blowhole and my OC Sara, so I'm thinking: What the heck. I'm home bored, and I wanna write a fanfic XD And I got so inspired by the Junie B. Jones books so you might find a few references in here of it XD Junie B. cracks me up!**

**So here's more of Blowhole and Sara-ness! XD**

_**...**_

Sara did the puppy eyes. "Please?"

"NO!"

"Pwease?"

_"I SAID NO!"_

"Yeesh, you don't have to yell," Sara scoffed, rolling her eyes at the now grumpy Dolphin. Blowhole sighed, and rubbed his forehead. Sara was giving him a headache.

"Well, if ya need me," Sara said. "I shall be in zee living room...wait, You don't have a living room. And how is it called a living room? Is it named that cause we need to live in it? Does it supply us with our living needs? I DON'T WANNA LIVE IN THERE! ITS SO SMALL!"

"SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Blowhole shouted, his head now stinging with pain.

"KK," Sara smiled before she zipped off. Blowhole mumbled angrily. He felt his head throbbing under his bionic eye. "Red one," He said to a nearby Lobster. "Go get me some water."

...

Sara walked around the HQ, feeling bored deep down. She sighed her sigh, "Si-si-si-sigh," before she finally waltzed into Blowhole's room, where one of the lobsters said that Blowhole kept his diary. Sara grinned, "Oh boy," when she spotted a book on the cabinet. She grabbed it and opened it. Sure enough, it was filled with the evil Dolphin's secrets.

Sara loked at the book for about an hour, flinching everytime she heard a noise in the hall, worried it was Blowhole coming in. Sara then coughed, "Alrighty!" She licked her finger and changed the page, "Onto Page 2!"

As she was ready to read the next page, a sudden buzzing noise filled her ears. Her ears pricked up. She looked around, and finally spotted a fly zipping around in the room. If she left it alone, it would go away. Turning back to the book, she read aloud, "Sara put this book down and go away."

Sara's eyes shot open, "THE BOOK KNOWS ALL!" she ran from the room screaming loudly. The Wolf sped down the hallway, still screaming. She hid behind a potted plant. She nervously peeked out from it. No movement from the room. She cautiously walked back in there.

The book was lying on the floor where she had left it when she ran from the room. Sara picked it up, and opened it back to the page where a message for her was. She looked at it before realizing that the book was _not _a mastermind, but Blowhole had written the message. "How did he know I was gonna look in here?" she said.

"Because I do," a voice behind her said. Sara screamed loudly, her tail puffing up and her hair standing in terror. She looked in the face of Blowhole, who really didn't seem happy for Sara to be in his room, reading his journal.

"The heck man!" Sara snapped, glaring. "You wanna give me a heartattack?" The fly came back again and started buzzing around Sara. "AUUUGH!" she shouted in irritation. "GO AWAY!" The fly continued to fly around her.

Blowhole blinked, "Will you give it a rest already! It's just a stupid fly!" "I _KNOW _it's a stupid fly!" Sara said. "It's bugging the heck out of me!" she swatted angrily at the fly.

"Anyway..._WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!_" Blowhole said, glaring at Sara.

Blowhole sounded dangerous.

Sara blinked, "One of the lobsters told me you had a Diary."

"It's NOT a diary! It's a journal filled with my evil plots!" Blowhole snapped.

"I didn't know that having a crush on a doll was an evil plot ," Sara blinked. Blowhole's eye twitched. "WELL THAT'S WHAT IT SAID!" Sara said, defending herself by grabbing a mirror just in case Blowhole turned his eye laser on.

The fly buzzed around Sara's ears and landed on her nose.

_**"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA KILL THAT STUPID FLY!" **_Sara said very loud. She ran out the room, and came back with a large ray gun. Blowhole's eyes shot open.

_**"PUT THAT THING DOWN!**_**" **he shouted, preparing for Sara to turn on the laser. The fly, detecting danger, fled the room. Sara growled, "NOTHING, not even a fast fly, will escape ME!" She zipped after the fly. After a few moments of loud zapping and smashing, there was silence.

"YAY! I WIN!" Sara shouted in victory. She did a little victory dance. But her joy didn't last too long.

_**"SARA!" **_Blowhole shouted, coming in the room and finding the hallway destructed. There was a hole in the ceiling, and the floor had dark holes burnt on it. "Oops," Sara said, looking at the destruction she had made.

"_GET OUT OF MY LIFE!_" Blowhole deathglared at her when he talked. Sara stared at him.

"Um, that's alittle tuff to define," she said. "Cause If I leave, then you're still going to remember me, and someday I might come back, you'll fully remember me. But even if I DON'T come back, I'll still be in your life, cause you already know me, so how can someone get out of your life if you know them cause you've met them? That's really confusing Blowhole, and I thought you were smart!" Sara continued looking at him.

Blowhole facepalmed, "You gave me a new headache."

"Yes, yes I did," Sara smiled. "But I did it with pride this time." She quickly hugged him before zipping off to get the broom.

Blowhole blinked and felt his face grow red. He shook his head, "Your being stupid," he said to himself.

He finally turned around and went back to the planning room, where the Lobsters were waiting for their boss' new plan.

...

**I know, Suckish ending. But I got really braindead on the end. I wrote down that Sara got chased by a Rat and it turned out the lobsters were using a control to use the robotic Rat, but I was thinking "Meh, that's not good" so I erased it XD**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


End file.
